


[podfic] Now That We Have Tasted Hope

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Kunoichi Club, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Tsunade and the kunoichi of Konoha
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] Now That We Have Tasted Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now That We Have Tasted Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865321) by [VagabondDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn). 



> Author's note:  
> For [JohnBurtonLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnBurtonLee/gifts).
> 
> Request by JohnBurtonLee
> 
> Group: Kunoichi Club
> 
> Looking for something Kunoichi Club focused, preferably Anko formalizing things or the POV of younger club members as they get added. Either way, something beyond when it was just a group of Shikako's friends her age.
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html).

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:05:44
  * **File type:** mp3 / stream 



### Listen & Download

  * [here](https://app.box.com/s/w37g76qrttpgs0a5wxuvlchy9prvq5w3) on box.com
  * [here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ALPA/55%20Now%20That%20We%20Have%20Tasted%20Hope.mp3) for the version included in the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Now That We Have Tasted Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865321)
  * **Author:** [VagabondDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn)
  * **Reader:** [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics)
  * **Music:** "[Promising Relationship](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/4246-promising-relationship)" by Kevin MacLeod via [Incompetech](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/) (CC-BY 4.0)



**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> Having dreamed the same dream,  
> Having found the water behind a thousand mirages,  
> Why would we hide from the sun again  
> Or fear the night sky after we’ve reached the ends of  
> darkness,  
> Live in death again after all the life our dead have given us?  
>  -Now That We Have Tasted Hope by Khaled Mattawa


End file.
